1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus capable of accommodating plural communication lines.
2. Related Background Art
As the communication apparatus capable of accommodating plural communication lines, there is conventionally known for example a facsimile apparatus. Such facsimile apparatus receives and records the facsimile information received from any line in the same manner.
For example, in case there are provided two lines, the information received from these lines are not particularly distinguished such as the reception from a line A and that from a line B.
Consequently, in case a facsimile apparatus accommodating plural telephone lines is purchased and utilized by plural companies or organizations, it is a hard job to distribute the received information.
Also the communication report issued for a predetermined number of communications is not easily understandable as it contains the transmissions and receptions on all the lines.
In consideration of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is, in the facsimile apparatus capable of accommodating plural communication lines, to effectively process the reception information in each line and to enable efficient distribution of the received and recorded documents and the communication result report.